Grotesque Girl, and a Rather Rotten Romance
by 4lackofabetterpenname
Summary: Happy Extremely Early Halloween everyone. Just a one-shot about the Miku song Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance. Wrote it last night after listening to that song a couple times... Haven't been on Fanfic. in a while, thought I should maybe update. Read at your own risk, I suppose, this is kind of a creepy song. Rated T because she's a stalker. Freakin' Miku.


She takes a sip of her drink and smiles, as he walks in the door. She wasn't supposed to be here. How did she even get inside?

She tipped her head to the side, a pig-tail falling over her shoulder. "Hi, sweetie, you're home late, tonight, aren't you?"

"H-how did you… when did you… why…?" he stammered dropping his bag on the ground, trembling.

"Whenever you leave work, you take a left, and go past the park. You go around the statue in the square, and you keep walking past the other apartments until you come to yours. You leave a silver key under the mat. Right?" her eyes burned into his.

"H-how d-do you know that?" he choked, his knees wobbling.

"I've been following you home… every once in a while. I know your route pretty well by now, after all this time. I'm surprised you never even noticed me! Why did you never notice, sweetie? I wait by the statue every day for you. In the rain… in the snow…"

"Just stop. Just stop! G-get out!" he cried, ripping the door open, eyes shut tight, her killer gaze making him shake.

"Oh, but why?"

"You're scaring me! Just leave! I don't even know you! G-go away, please!" he screamed.

"But… I brought you a present. I knew you liked cats… so I went out one night and found one for you… you never got to have one. I think you'll like him. He's very quiet. I think he's asleep right now. From one cat-lover to another, right?" she pulled out a cardboard box and placed it on the ground. She opened it up.

A diabolical smell arose from the box, filling the room. He dared to open his eyes and see what was inside. He wished he hadn't.

In the box was the head of a dead kitten. He was about to hurl.

"Oh-oh god… oh… no…" his head pounded. His stomach wretched.

"Oh, you don't like him…? I can find you another one, if you like," she raised her eyebrows.

"No! Please!"

"Oh… okay, then," she smiled again, and began stroking her hair.

"It wasn't easy, you know," her love-filled eyes were fixed on him, "Those silly cats always run away from me. It took me a while to actually catch one. But your face motivated me. All I had to do was take a glance at it, and I wouldn't want to give up. I guess all those pictures I took of you really came in handy, huh?"

"P-pictures?!" he shrieked, "What pictures?! Who a-are you?! WHAT are you?!"

"Oh, you know, just the ones I took of you to and from work. I also took some last year in high-school, before we graduated," she took out a little pouch from her purse and a mirror and began powdering her pale face.

"You… went to my school?" he croaked.

"Yes, but you never seemed to notice me, did you?" she smeared a stick of lipstick all across her already bright red lips, "Too bad, so sad…"

"How long… have you been watching me?"

With that, she put away her make-up and locked eyes with him once again.

"Oh, forever, darling."

She jumped up and grabbed him, before he could run out the door. She slammed it behind him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I… I won't any other girl have you… you're mine… all the girls that loved you like I do are gone… you don't have to worry about them. It's fine. Just fine," she leaned against him and whispered in his ear, "I won't lose you to anyone." She took out a little blood caked knife from her pocket.

His heart nearly stopped. "S-SOMEONE HELP!" he cried.

She pushed him down onto the couch and sat on top of him, pressing a finger to his lips. His wide, horrified eyes stared up at her, begging her to leave… for this nightmare to end.

"We'll be together 'til eternity. Always, right? I love you… tell me that you love me," she murmured.

"I-I… I…"

"Oh… stop it… you're so romantic." She smiled.

* * *

**Wow, hello Fanfiction. Haven't seen you in a while. Sorry I haven't been updating guys. I really am. The muse walked out on me. Luckily, it's starting to return. So I may be able to finish those stories I left you guys hanging on, that I said I would finish... like... a month ago. *hangs head in shame* **

**Oh, well. Thanks for reading my creepy little one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Reviews are appreciated from anyone and everyone. :)  
**


End file.
